1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector which is fixedly fastened to a fastening member such as a board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connector which is fixedly fastened to a board generally includes a plurality of pin-like terminals (pin members) which are electrically connected to the board, and a plurality of fastening metal fittings in each of which a claw portion abutting against a back side of the board is formed. The pin members are disposed in a center side of a connector main body, and the fastening metal fittings are disposed on end portion sides of the connector main body, respectively. This sort of connector, for example, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 8-106969. In the connector disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 8-106969, one fastening metal fitting has two leg portions, and a claw portion is formed in each of the leg portions. That is to say, two claw portions are formed per one fastening metal fitting.
FIG. 15 is a top plan view of a conventional connector.
As shown in FIG. 15, in this connector 701 as well, a plurality of terminals 703, and a plurality of fastening metal fittings 704 are provided in a connector main body 702. The plurality of terminals 703 are transversely disposed, and the fastening metal fittings 704 are disposed on both end sides, that is, left-hand and right-hand end sides of the connector main body 702.
FIG. 16 is a side elavational view partially in cross section of the conventional connector shown in FIG. 15.
As shown in FIG. 16, the fastening metal fitting 704 has two leg portions, and a claw portion 714 is formed in each of the leg portions. The fastening metal fittings 704 are press-fitted from an upper part into the connector main body 702, and the terminals 703 are press-fitted from a lower part into terminal-press-fitted portions 705, respectively.
In this connector 701, the terminals 703 are press-fitted from the lower part into the connector main body 702, while the fastening metal fittings 704 are press-fitted from the upper part into the connector main body 702. Therefore, a press fitting process must be performed at least twice. Also, since each of the press-fitted portions for the terminals 703 is different in shape from that for the fastening metal fittings 704 at all in the connector main body 702, a die with which the connector 702 is formed has a relatively complicated shape.
Now, two claw portions 714 are formed in one fastening metal fitting 704 in each of the connector disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 8-106969, and the connector 701 shown in FIGS. 15 and 16, which causes such a problem that a size per one fastening metal fitting 704 becomes large, and thus it is impossible to cope with miniaturization of the entire connector.